Having my baby
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Bellatrix e Sirius estão a espera do quarto filho, e ainda não sabem se é menino ou menina, e no dia do nascimento deste ele, Sirius reflecte a cerca da personalidade de cada um dos filhos e tenta descobrir com qual se parece mais…  Música versão do Glee


'_**Having My Baby'**_

_**Harry Potter fan fiction**_

_**Sirius e Bellatrix**_

_Resumo: Bellatrix e Sirius estão a espera do quarto filho, e ainda não sabem se é menino ou menina, e no dia do nascimento deste ele, Sirius reflecte a cerca da personalidade de cada um dos filhos e tenta descobrir com qual se parece mais…_

_Música do Glee 'Having my Baby' _

_Havin' my baby_

_What a lovely way of sayin'_

_How much you love me_

_Havin' my baby_

_What a lovely way of sayin'_

_What you're thinkin' of me_

_I can see it, your face is glowin'_

_I can see in your eyes_

_I'm happy you know it_

Ele andava apressadamente de uma lado para o outro, ia até à sala e observava os três filhos mais velhos brincarem com aquelas pequenas vassourinhas voadoras.

- Papá… Papá – Uma menina de pouco mais de cinco anos o chamava, Diana… Diana Black, a filha mais velha dele e de Bellatrix. Os enormes olhos iguais aos seus olhavam-no com uma curiosidade redobrada.

- Então Di. – O pai pegou-a no colo. – Então não queres ir brincar com os manos?

- Papá, a Alhena não deixa as vassouras voares… e eu quero que elas voem.

Diana abanou a cabeça, e o pai não pode deixar de rir, quando os caracóis dela abanavam freneticamente à velocidade que ela movia a cabeça.

- Papá! – Mais duas crianças, uma com os seus dois anos e outro com quatro chamavam-no. – A ti Ciccy tá.

- Olá, pequena. – Sirius ouviu a prima mais nova chegar. – Olá Sirius. Onde está a Bella?

- Lá em cima – Ele respondeu – Há mais de duas horas com a Andromeda.

- Eu vou ter com elas, assim que acontecer alguma coisa eu chamo-te.

Ele assistiu a prima subir as escadas, e Diana puxou-lhe a capa novamente, chamando a sua atenção.

- Papá, o que aconteceu com a mamã?

- Nada, meu anjo, nada de mais. – Ele sentou-se na cadeira e pegou em Alhena ao colo, enquanto Rigel e Diana se sentavam na sua frente no chão, preparando-se para a explicação do pai.

- O vossa mano ou mana vai nascer, e por isso que a mamã está lá em cima, ok?

- Sim, papá. Mas como é que o bebé vai nascer?

Sirius sabia que ainda não queria explicar a filha todo o conceito de sexualidade dizendo apenas.

- Vai sair da barriga da mãe, e pronto.

- Ah… - Ela parecia não estar satisfeita com a resposta não disse mais nada. E voltou para ir brincar com os irmãos.

_That you're havin' my baby_

_You're the woman I love_

_And I love what it's doin' to ya_

_Havin' my baby_

_You're a woman in love_

_And I love what's goin' through ya_

_The need inside you_

_I see it showin'_

_Whoa, the seed inside you_

_Baby, do you feel it growin'_

_Are you happy you know it_

_That you're_

Ele observou a filha, era a cópia prefeita da mãe, os mesmos cabelos negros que tinham muito caracóis que caiam desalinhados pelas costas, o mesmo sorriso, até os lábios da menina era vermelho tal e qual como os de Bella, com excepção dos olhos, a única coisa que ela havia herdado do pai, os olhos azuis tingidos de cinzento. A maneira de ser era muito semelhar a sua, aliás ele podia jurar que a filha seria uma Gryffindor sem sombras de dúvidas, o mesmo carácter forte com uma grande queda para quebrar regras, mas conseguia ser arrogante, não no mau sentido, mas parecia ter nascido com aquela arrogância própria de um Black. Diana era uma mistura prefeita dos pais, era a menina dos olhos dele.

_Havin' my baby_

_You're a woman in love_

_And I love what it's doin' to ya_

_Havin' my baby_

_You're a woman in love_

_And I love what's goin' through ya_

Sirius continuou a observar os filhos e poisou a atenção no seu único filho, Rigel. Rigel Black… Não se podia dizer que ele a copia perfeita do pai, com Diana era da mãe. Rigel era uma mistura perfeita dele. Tinha os cabelos na mãe, muitos caracóis tal e qual como Diana, e tinha os olhos dela, negros, profundamente negros, mas com um brilho diferente, com uma inocência tão própria de uma criança com apenas quatro anos, ainda se lembrava muito bem do dia em que ele nascerá… no dia de natal, tinha sido um prenda perfeita, Sirius dissera a Bella naquele dia. Regulus brincava com Diana e Sirius sabia que apesar de se dar bem com esta não tinham um feitio muito parecido, era bem diferentes, Regulus era mais parecido com Bellatrix nesse aspecto, tinha um 'quê' de arrogância e superioridade, nada de mal é claro, pois havia um equilíbrio, mas era diferente… Sirius sabia que Regulus era meigo e doce para os pais, mas por vez quando queria arreliar Diana, tinha um tom superior… era bastante engraçado de ver Diana e Rigel discutir, tão pequenos e com tanto argumentos… Sirius ria bastantes naqueles momentos.

_Didn't have to keep it_

_Wouldn't put you through it_

_You could have swept it from you life_

_But you wouldn't do it_

_No, you wouldn't do it_

_And you're havin' my baby_

_You're a woman in love_

_And I love what it's doin' to ya_

_Havin' my baby_

_You're a woman in love_

_And I love what's goin' through ya_

Sirius continuou a observar o filho que agora arreliava Alhena, a caçula da família, até agora… Tinha apenas dois anos, que fizera a menos de duas semanas, era um bebé muito lindo, (Sirius ainda achava que Alhena era um bebé, sim porque até admitir para ele próprio que Diana esta crescida fora muito difícil, quanto mais Alhena…), observou a filha, que tentava a todo o custo, embora fosse em vão, chegar as pequenas vassouras que Rigel pôs mais alto, para poderem voar. Ela desesperava, e tentava a todo o custo chegar lá, enquanto Diana e Rigel se riam do esforço da irmã, sem a ajudar. Alhena ainda tinha o rosto de um bebé, pouco definida, mas conseguia-se distinguir muito bem as feições que ela herdará dos Black. Olhos azuis água e cabelos negros que caiam em pequenas ondulações, um sorriso muito doce e um feitio diferente dos irmãos e dos pais, bem mais parecido com a da tia Andromeda, doce, meiga, com um calma impressionante, Sirius tentou lembrasse da ultima vez que via Alhena gritar e tal não lhe ocorria… Alhena era mais chegada a Diana do que a Rigel, mas a relação desta com a irmã não se comparava a que os dois mais velhos tinham, era mais simples, talvez por terem idades mais afastadas, mas a verdade é que ela era ligada a mãe, muito mesmo embora não fosse como ela. Andava sempre a traz dela e tinha sido a mais ansiosa quanto ao nascimento do próximo irmão ou irmã… Alhena era branco, era de facto a melhor palavras para a definir, calma e doce.

_Havin' my baby_

_You're a woman in love_

_And I love what's goin' through ya_

_Havin' my baby_

_You're a woman in love_

_And I love what's goin' through ya_

Sirius continuava perdido em pensamentos quando ouviu a voz da prima mais nova chama-lo.

- Anda Sirius, já nasceu. – Ela disse com um sorriso nos lábios. – Tens uma filha linda.

Ele tinha mais um filha… _mais um menina para eu cuidar_, ele sorriu ao pensar enquanto subia as escadas e entrava no quarto.

Bellatrix estava sentada na cadeira de baloiço, com a filha nos braços, parecia cansada, mas tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto, leve e subtil como eram os dela, mas que demonstrava felicidade.

- Bella, ela é linda. – Sirius disse quando observou a filha. Contrariamente ao que ele pudesse pensar, a filha não se parecia com os irmãos ou mesmo com eles, aliás era bem mais parecida com Narcisa do que com eles. Cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos muito doces, era excepcionalmente linda, parecia um pequeno anjo.

- Não se parece connosco, pois não? – Bellatrix perguntou olhando para Sirius que observava a filha com um sorriso. – Não, mas é linda, e tão perfeitinha.

- É! não é! – Bellatrix sorriu quando sentiu a filha mexer-se nos seus braços – Desta vez sou eu quem escolhe o nome dela, sim?

Eles ouviram Narcisa dizer.

- Eu sou a madrinha, então sou eu quem escolhe o nome… - Bellatrix ia argumentar mas Sirius interrompeu-a dizendo.

- Muito bem, podes escolher. – Bellatrix olhou para ele – Mas se for muito disparatado, eu te garanto que lhe mudo o nome!

- Ai Sirius, que chato. – Ela disse pedindo a Bellatrix para pegar na sobrinha. – Alya. – Ela disse simplesmente – Vais chamar-te Alya. A estrela mais brilhante da constelação de Andromeda. Alya Black… - Ela olhou para Sirius e Bellatrix que assentiram- Alya Black.

Sirius beijou Bellatrix quando Alya voltou para os braços dela e ambos ouviram a porta a abrir, e viram os olhares curiosos dos filhos que os observavam…

Bellatrix fez sinal para que eles entrassem, e os três chegaram ao pé da mãe e observaram a irmã mais nova.

- Esta é a Alya, a vossa irmã.

Todos sorriram, e Sirius percebeu que os filhos eram todos diferentes, e apensar de terem feitios parecido ou com a mãe ou com o pai, eram eles próprios, crianças que ainda estavam a crescer e que iam mudar, mas que iam saber que tinham pais que os amavam acima de tudo e de todos.

_Yeah you havin' my baby_

_FIM_


End file.
